The Pocketwatch
by Guardian of the Moon Noelle
Summary: Seventeen year old Christine 'Chris' Manson was given a strange pocket-watch at an anime convention and is transported into the world of Hetalia, what will happen when a new threat appears who has been searching for this pocket-watch? OC
1. Chapter 1

The Pocket-watch

…...

A/N: Hello and welcome to 'The Pocket-watch'. My first Hetalia story :D. I hope all goes as planned and it doesn't end up being too horrible :X. Well please enjoy the prologue.

…...

The sound of bustling cosplayers laughing and talking amongst their respected groups sounded throughout the convention center. This was my first cosplay convention, I was dragged here by my best friend Addy, she has a strange obsession with anything even remotely related to anime. Her favorite anime was Hetalia, I watched it once with her a few weeks ago. It was the stupidest thing I had ever witnessed; the only character I had even somewhat liked was France in all his pervert glory. Addy called me a 'no-good thief of joy' when I told her my opinion of the anime. This of course caused me to never watch that anime again out of spite.

"Chris, over here!" Addy's high-pitched squeal of excitement filled my ears. Yes, my name was Chris. Don't laugh; I am a girl. It's short for Christine so you can calm your tits about my name. My green eyes darted to the pink-haired girl standing near the wall of manga. I groaned and readied my wallet, today was her birthday so I promised to buy her whatever she wanted. It was either that or she had full ability to dress me up as she pleased for the next week. I prefer losing fifty dollars to wearing skirts and tank-tops. Her pinkish wig's strands bounced as she jumped in excitement at the wall of manga. "What do you want?" I asked gesturing to the wall of manga.

She let out a giggle and pulled off a few books, I groaned, "Addy, you really have an unhealthy obsession will that anime." I said looking at the Hetalia books in her arms. She gave a silly smile before we walked to the counter and paid for them. She giggled and handed one to me, "Come on, just read it." She pressed. I stuffed my Nintendo controller wallet back into my pocket and took the book, "Only a bit." I said flipping the book open reluctantly. She let out a small giggle. "Honestly, who are you cosplaying as?" I asked. She giggled and put her finger to her lips in an anime-like way winking, "It's a secret~" She dragged out. I shook my head causing my raven locks to sway slightly before looking back to the book.

After a few pages I was already interested but I would not admit it, I tossed the book back to her and scoffed, "Still as boring as ever." She pouted slightly, "Aw, Chrissy, you're so mean." Addy said sitting down on one of the benches. I rolled my eyes, "Anyway. We have a few hours to spare before we need to leave. Any ideas on what to do?" I asked. She stood up suddenly, "Well, I need to go pee. I'll be right back." She said setting my bag beside me. I nodded as she walked away, "Man, why do people make such big deals about this stuff?" I asked myself resting my chin on my hand. "Maybe because some people actually enjoy them." A voice said from behind my back. I turned around to face an oddly dressed man, his hair was dark and he wore a black cloak. "Are you cosplaying as that..ah, what's his name? Creepy dude on Ouran?" I asked snapping my fingers trying to recollect his name.

He chuckled, "Yeah, sure. I have a question for you." He said. "Okay, shoot." I said. "Have you ever actually wanted to understand anime?" He asked. I shrugged, "No not really. I've never seen a point. Why should someone care so much over something that's not real?" I asked. He let out another low chuckle, "That is where you are wrong." Suddenly he raised his arm and pulled a small silver pocket-watch from his sleeve of the cloak. "What's that?" He didn't respond, he only set the pocket-watch in my open hand resting on my lap. "This will make you understand. All you need to do is believe." He said. I could almost swear I saw a flash of excitement coming from underneath the cloak. Wow, how cliché, 'Believe' seemed to be the answer to everything. "Sure, okay, yeah. I'll play along." I said waving him off, "And how would this make me 'believe'?" I asked.

"You will see. All in good time." I directed my attention to the silver pocket-watch in my hand, "Okay, that still didn't answer my question..." I trailed off looking up only to see he was nowhere in sight. My eye's narrowed trying to find him among the crowd of cosplayers. "Hey, what's that?" Came Addy's cheery voice. I turned to her and shrugged, "Some loon gave it to me." I said stuffing it in my pocket. A sudden 'ding' sounded from my pocket. "One second." I said pulling my black phone out and swiping my finger over the screen to unlock it. A small groan erupted from my throat as I read the text, "Ugh! Mom wants me to baby-sit James tonight." Addy snickered, "Have fun with the little demon."

James was my younger brother, he was a little demon. He was absolutely vile. A spawn of Satan. But I loved him anyway. "Yeah, like that's possible after the little stunt he pulled yesterday." I said standing up along with her. "Oh yeah," She sniffed my hair, "You still smell like pickles." She pointed out. I scowled, "Thank you for that." I said stuffing the pocket-watch into my pocket along with my wallet. Another ding sounded, I groaned and stared at the screen in hate, "I have to go." I said. Addy's face clearly held sadness, "I'm sorry, but mom is being difficult." I said embracing her in a hug. I tossed her my keys, "You can take my car. I'll take the bus if you're fine with it." I said. She nodded and gripped the keys with one hand, "Okay." was her response. "I'm really sorry." I said pulling away. "It's fine. I had my eye on a hottie over there so maybe I'll get another present, eh?" She smirked. I laughed, "Addy, you're such a perv!" I exclaimed. She giggled.

"Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow." I said waving. She waved back before grabbing her bag and making her way to a different area in the convention center. I sighed and trudged my way out of the center, "Ugh, I really feel horrible about this." I said walking towards the bus stop. My hand reached into my pocket and pulled out the pocket-watch. "It looks really cool. I wonder if it's wind up?" I asked myself reaching up and winding the crown of it.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and I screamed out in shock as I could hear 'wooshing' in my ears getting faster and faster before everything went black.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"GERMANY!" A loud scream sounded throughout the country's home. "Vhat do you want Italy?" Germany asked directing his attention to the Italian. "THERE'SASTRANGEWOMANINMYBED~! GETHEROUT!" He said in a rushed freaked out tone. "...What?" He asked dumbstruck. "There's a woman in my bed~!" Italy wailed out again dramatically. "Alright, alright. I'll go check it out." Germany said standing up from his couch. Germany walked down the hall to Italy's room, well; more like the guest room. Italy was staying a few nights at his home so he let him have the guest room.

He pushed open the half-open door to the guest room and stared at the blankets sprawled everywhere. He let out a low noise and rounded the bed before finally noticing the lump sitting underneath a bundle of blankets. He peeled back the blankets and stared at the black-haired woman in Italy's bed. "How the Holy Fuhrer...?" He mused to himself before quickly jogging from the room and heading to the phone. He needed to make a call, and fast.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

I remember being entrapped by a white light and everything turning black before I heard a voice, "How the holy fuhrer..." It was faint but the sound grew as I heard the sound of someone walking away. I let out a low moan and tried to raise myself from the fluffy material I was lying on. My green eyes fluttered open staring at the white, sheet covered mattress beneath me. I raised my head and stared around the room. I was last at a bus-stop, where was I? I sat up, causing the blanket to fall from my back. I could hear whispers coming from outside the door. "Germany, who is she?" A small Italian voice asked. "I don't know, but I've called the others." A German voice answered. I slowly slipped out of the bed and neared the door.

I creaked it open slightly to see two people standing there, back turned to the door. "What makes you think they know?" the Italian asked. The German was silent. "Um..." I began nervously. They both turned around in shock and stared at me, I must have been a mess for the way they gaped, "Where am I?" I asked fumbling with my fingers. The Italian suddenly smiled, "She's not a strange lady if she doesn't known either." He said, "Do you like pasta?" He asked. I knew this voice, I knew these faces, "Hetalia..." I muttered as their faces morphed into confused looks, "I'm in Hetalia..." I muttered again before falling to the floor with a small 'thud'.

…...

Okay, so she's in Hetalia now. I feel like I didn't portray Germany as he would have reacted. Grr, I suck at following a character's personality. The next chapter should be up soon, I'm not that good with planning so it might be a little over a week because of school starting. x(

Okay, Chapter Question: How would you have reacted if you found a strange woman in your bed?

Please review and leave your answer in your review! :)


	2. Explanation Please?

The Pocketwatch

…...

A/N: Hello and welcome to the first 'Official' chapter of 'The Pocketwatch'! I'm so happy about the amount of views I had, I was really surprised! Anyway; I'm going to have to make this chapter just a bit shorter than the last one :. Well, please enjoy.

…...

"Yeah, sure, uh-huh. Wait...what?!" The startled voice rang throughout the room, catching the attention of the gray, red-eyed alien playing video-games. "Dude, you've got to be kidding!" America screamed into the phone. "Is she hot?" He asked. A loud scream could be heard from the other end of the phone, "Alright, Alright. I'm coming. Maybe I'll bring the Birt, maybe he knows why she's there." America suggested before hanging up. "I'll be back later, Tony." He called to the alien entrapped in the blood video-game.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So, do you mind explaining how and why you're here?" Germany asked me from across the table. "This." She said handing him the pocket-watch, "I got it a few hours ago by some freaky guy at an anime convention." I had no reason to lie, I doubted they would even believe me on my real story and assume it was a lie, based on how atrocious the story actually was. Germany was actually once of my favorite characters out of the small group of favorites. "Explain to me why I should believe that _this_," He gestured to the pocket-watch, "Is going to make you appear here." "Look, I know it's weird and I don't even know how either. You can sit here and ask me questions all day long, but your not getting any answers." I said taking a swig out of the tea-cup sitting in front of me.

He looked unsure at my response before letting out a sigh, "Fine, you can explain that to the other countries when they get here." He said standing up from the table. "Hey, Pretty lady." A voice called from the kitchen. My eyes shifted to the Italian poking his head out of the kitchen, "Do you like pasta?" He asked. "Um, sure." I said. A smile stretched across his face before he pulled himself back into the kitchen slowly. I raised an eyebrow before I heard the door fly open with a 'smack' against the wall.

"Ohonhonhonhon~" A voice came from the door. I knew the voice all too well, France. "So, Monsieur Germany has a woman and he didn't share it with moi?" He asked dramatically before a smack could be heard, which I assumed was Germany smacking France. But no, it was England, "Shut up you bloody frog." England said. I knew England didn't particularly like France because of Addy's constant ramble over the two and her OTP pairing involving the two. "Ah good, you're here. America said something about this bringing her here." I heard Germany, most likely showing them the pocket-watch. "Ah yes, It's been awhile since I've seen one of these." I heard England say. "So you know how she appeared here?" "No."

"Then what do you mean?" Germany asked. "I know what these are; _how_ they work is beyond me." England answered. "Well do you have any clue on what it is?" Germany's irritated voice asked. "Well, I remember reading about these once. Apparently these are like time-travel mechanisms, but they work to travel between two 'worlds'." He explained. "'Worlds?'" "Like, let's say France had one of these." England began [insert ohonhonhon here], "Let's say he was transported to a world where everyone was a cat." England said. "Weird." France muttered. "Wait, let me finish." England said, "He would have been transported there because of the design. The person who made the pocket-watches, designs each and everyone to a different world.." He said.

"So what? Mine was designed to take me here?" I asked emerging from the dining room. "Ah, so you're the watch-keeper." He said. I raised an eyebrow to his word, "Watch-keeper?" "Yes, the one who holds this watch currently." He said. "So, any idea on why _I_ have this thing?" I asked. "Well, it's normally handed down from generation to generation, but I'm assuming because of the crest on here, you were given it to you?" He asked. I nodded, "Some creepy guy gave it to me." I stated. "Ah, well. Yours was designed to transport you to the place you do not understand." He said. "How can you tell?" "See this?" He asked pointing to the serpent on the front of the pocket-watch. I nodded, "This is the symbol of disinterest. You were sent here to understand." He said.

"Well, I understand I'm crazy." I muttered to myself pressing a hand to my head. He set the pocket-watch in my hand, "Not crazy. Just be happy that it wasn't one to send you to your worst fear." England shrugged. Heh, you sure about that? I fear being molested by France, I fear my mom will flip out if she doesn't find me, I fear well...this. "Yeah, I guess." I said stuffing it back into my pocket. "How did you get here anyway?" Britain asked. I froze, how did I get here? I don't remember...I remember darkness, but that's it. "I don't remember..." I said. I saw England lean over to Germany and whisper something, "Think about it Germany, she doesn't know how she got here and she had a pocket-watch that could very-well be a magical watch. Maybe she didn't come here because of that watch, maybe she's a new country." Britain suggested.

"Is that possible?" Germany asked, "I mean, a country appearing in one of my beds. Can they do that?" Germany asked. "Well...let's assume so for the time being." England whispered back, "Until I can find out more about that watch, she'll be a country." He said. "Can you do that?" Germany asked. "No, but who says we have to even tell her about the world-meetings. She can keep that little idea in her head until we find a way to send her back." England responded. "Sure, but if anything goes wrong, It's on you." Germany said.

I watched as they whispered back and forth between each other, I was curious as to what they were saying but I was also trying to remember how I got here. I remember walking to the bus stop before everything when white then dark. Maybe I said something that triggered it, "Um...I feel bad about this?" I whispered to the pocket-watch now in my hand. They both raised eyebrows to me, I quickly put the watch back blushing furiously. This was entirely what I would call 'ideal'. Being stuck in the world of Hetalia and surrounded by countries, Why couldn't I had been sent to Black Butler or something? I want to go home, seriously, even baby-sitting James sounded more fun than this.

…...

Chapter Question: If you ever were offered a pocket-watch like Chris's would you take it?

((Side note: this is an OC story, it does involve romance but it's mostly towards the end. AmericaxOC.))

Please review!


	3. Everybody hates Chris

The PocketWatch

A/N: Hello and welcome to the second establishment of 'The PocketWatch' :) thank you for all the views and reviews. Also, for the next few weeks I'll be working on my Drocell cosplay (from Kuroshitsuji) so these next chapters might seem a little rushed. I'm happy that people are giving me positive reviews, I don't entirely like flames but they are needed on occasion so any constructive criticism you have would be greatly appreciated. ^-^ well here is the chapter~

…...

The two men... countries ceased their whispering and England cleared his throat, "Well Ms...what is you name?" He asked. "Chris." I answered. He continued, "You are now officially a country." He stated calmly yet firmly. It took me a few seconds to let what he just said sink in before I fell to the floor in large laughs, I was practically crying of laugher when he cleared his throat and glared at me. I didn't stop laughing, me; a country? Hah! I'm failing history, what gives them the slightest idea that I could be a country? I could feel their eyes peering into my back as I lifted myself off the floor still giggling slightly. I wiped my eyes free of any stray tears and let out a small chuckle, "What gives you that idea?" I asked. Maybe he had a decent answer, maybe not?

"Well, for one; you appeared out of no-where. You arrive with an odd pocket-watch, and you seem entirely unfazed by this...experience." He said. "No-where is not correct, I live in Phoenix, Arizona. I have a little brother named James, and my mom- Karen- just turned forty-two. I know who I am and where I came from." I stated. "Well, how did you get here?" He asked, I think I was on purpose; just to prove me wrong. I glared and muttered, "I don't know." "See? For all you know; your whole life could have been a lie and you're appearing now because your country just earned it's freedom!" He suggested. I glared, I really didn't like England right now, telling me my life was a lie. I could be a country. That Addy, James, and mom are all fake...That can't be real...right?

I let out a sigh, I knew until I found out how to get home; arguing about this was useless, "Alright, fine." I gave in. He nodded in approval, "Good now that that's taken care of. Who will you be staying with?" He asked. My mind went blank, basically every character was a male, well excluding Lichtenstein (she's just so damn adorable I love her),Hungary, and Belarus (she-devil)...that was all of them, right? Gah! Who cares, I barely even watch the show, don't blame me. Everyone was silent for a moment before I could see a grin stretch across England's face, "Well if no one will take her, I'll assign her to someone." He stated. Groans could be heard around the room, I was partially offended that noone would take me in, but at the same time I understood. I wouldn't take in a random stranger claiming to be from another world either. "America," England began, the blond country looked up from his cheeseburger to England, "You'll take her." This earned a groan from America and myself.

"Alright, then America will take her in. Any objections?" England asked. I stretched my hand out trying to object, besides that everyone was quiet so England took that as approval, "Okay, well now the America is responsible for her coming to check up on her progress will be a tab bit more annoying." England muttered to himself. "What? Is the pretty lady leaving already?" Italy's dramatic voice rang as he ran across the room in...chibi form? What the fuck? Can I do that? Holy shit, that's...different. "Wait...what about Russia?" I asked. Everyone stared at me, I smiled, "What, he can't be that bad. I'm sure he'll be better than this 'hero'." I said pointing a thumb to America. "Ah...no. You'll be with America." England said. "What about Canada, come on! Don't put me with him!" I said jabbing a finger in America's direction. "...Who?" Everyone asked simultaneously. "Canada...you know, America's brother (I think? I learned to block out Addy so everything she told me is kind of a blur)." I said.

"Brother?" America asked. I groaned and pressed a hand to my forehead before sighing, "Alright, let's get going." I said. Living with America...how fun. Normally I would be all for living with a country- one I like I mean- but America, really? Why not Prussia, or Austria, or even France? Come on! Doesn't America have that freaky-ass alien? Shit... This would be quite an adventure (not the good kind with Finn and Jake, speaking of which, I couldn't I have been transported to Adventure Time?)

…...

Well, this was an extremely short chapter, sorry.

Oh and I forgot 'I do not- by any means- own this story. I own the plot, my OC, and...that's it'

Chapter Question: If you had to choose one country to live with, who and why?


End file.
